Rosebuds and Vines
by Vialana
Summary: Coda to "Limits of Friendship" :: Taichi/Yamato :: It's been a year; Yamato's searching for the perfect present for Taichi.


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape or form, nor am I making money from this fan fiction.

__

Hey guys, I'm back. I'm writing this is sort of a middle story before my actual sequel to The Limits of Friendship. It's just a short one shot one year after LoF, and kind of fluffy.

Obviously if you read the other fic, you would know this is Taito. If you stumbled into this and don't like yaoi, then I suggest you leave now.

Okies, here it is, my one-shot half sequel to Limits of Friendship. Enjoy.

****

Rosebuds and Vines

"No, no, no, No, NO!"

"Yamato —"

"No Takeru, it's not right. None of this is." Yamato growled in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up. It was a sign of Yamato's distress that he didn't immediately look into a mirror to try and fix it.

He waited almost ten seconds.

"Matt, come on, just pick something." Takeru didn't care that he sounded like he was whining, he was tired and annoyed and Yamato was really starting to get on his nerves. "We've been out all day and we've been to five different jewelry stores after you finally decided on what you wanted to get Tai and now you're being to picky." Takeru looked around the mall and noticed the stores were starting to close. "It's getting late Matt."

"Takeru, you don't understand. This has to be perfect. I want something that will mean as much to him as his present did to me." Yamato fondly touched the plectrum pendent and smiled. "I want something to show him how much I love him."

Takeru sighed. He really did understand why Yamato was being so pedantic, but he was tired and sore. He decided to give it one last try. "Yamato, please, just one more store then can we … Yamato?" Takeru glanced over at his older brother in confusion.

Yamato had drifted away as Takeru spoke, noticing something from the corner of his eye. His blue eyes widened and a huge smile graced his face. "Teeks, this is it! I've found the most perfect present!"

"Finally," Takeru muttered as he walked over. Then he saw what Yamato was looking at and his breath caught in his throat. "It's beautiful."

"I know. And it's perfect." Yamato smiled and walked inside the antique store.

Takeru stood gazing at the window in amazement before suddenly smiling.

"And this gives me an idea too."

***

Yamato knocked on his boyfriends' door and stood on the doorstep, waiting for Taichi's to open it. He was suddenly nervous. _Gods, I hope he likes it. I couldn't bear it if he didn't. Oh, gods, what if he hates it? What if he thinks it's too girly or something? Gods, oh gods …_

The door opened, revealing a very handsomely dressed Taichi. The brunette smiled at Yamato. "Hey Yama." He leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Tai-chan." Yamato returned the kiss almost nervously and Taichi frowned.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"No … everything's fine." Yamato grinned, hoping that Taichi would buy it. 

Taichi frowned slightly but nodded. "Whatever. Should we get going now?

"Sure. You got a coat?"

"Won't need one. Taichi leaned back into his house. "Bye mum, bye dad. I'm going out with Yamato now." There were answering calls of farewell and 'have a nice time' and Taichi left his apartment.

"Hikari's not home?"

"No, she went over to TK's."

"Right." Yamato lowered his head slightly and his face took on a slightly neutral expression.

"Yama? Are you sure you're all right?"

"Tai-chan, I told you, I'm fine." Yamato flashed him a smile. "Really. You don't have to worry about me."

"Sure." Taichi looked ahead of him again. _There's something up with you Yama, whatever you say, and I'll find out what it is eventually._

***

Taichi was laughing really hard as he walked over to his door.

Yamato glared at him coldly. "It wasn't that funny Tai."

"Yes it was. Gods, you should have seen your face! Priceless." Taichi dissolved into another set of giggles that he tried to hold in, but couldn't.

Yamato turned his head away loftily and crossed his arms over his crimson silk clad chest. Taichi stopped laughing instantly.

"Oh, come on Yama, it was just a bit of fun."

"Maybe for you. Personally, I don't like humiliation."

Taichi frowned. "'m sorry I laughed, but it was a rather unusual situation to say the least."

"Actually, it's not." Yamato sighed and unfolded his arms. "It's strange, but you've never been there before when a fan spots me. They're crazy, I swear. I'd probably even prefer Jun and her obsessive stalker way to some of these girls. And guys. Ever since everyone found out I was dating you, more guys have admitted they like me. It's kind of scary."

"You mean you get that sort of thing every time you go out?" Taichi looked incredulous. "I'm popular, but no one has ever tried to tear my shirt off while I'm making out with someone."

"Usually I see them coming. Being occupied with you allowed her to get closer than I would have normally let her."

"So you're saying this is may fault?" Taichi's eyes sparkled mischievously as he tried riling Yamato up.

"Yeah, I am." Yamato returned his boyfriend's smirk as he caught onto the game.

Taichi stepped closer. "Well then maybe next time I won't make out with you."

"What if I don't make out with you first?"

"Not going to happen. You always cave."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Taichi grinned. He and Yamato were only inches apart, they could feel each other's breath on their faces. "I'll prove it to you," he whispered softly against Yamato's cheek.

Yamato tried to ignore the desire he felt at having Taichi so close to him. Then as Taichi leaned back and licked his lips in an extremely seductive manner, Yamato couldn't hold it any more and furiously attacked Taichi's soft red lips with his own.

He pulled Taichi in closer and thrust his tongue greedily into his koi's open and willing mouth. Taichi pushed back forcefully against Yamato, grinding his hips against him, making the blond moan in pleasure. Taichi pulled back from Yamato after that with a smirk.

"Told you so."

Yamato glared. "I'll make you beg Yagami."

"Can't wait." Taichi shivered.

Yamato frowned slightly. "I told you to take a coat."

"Who says I'm shivering from the cold," Taichi whispered playfully, nipping at Yamato's ear.

"Better still. We should take his inside."

"We should." Taichi started fumbling around in his pockets for his keys, but Yamato halted him.

"Wait, before you do, I have something for you." 

Taichi could feel Yamato's heart beating faster and wondered why he was nervous. _Could this be why he was acting so strange tonight?_

Yamato pulled something out of his back pocket and handed it to Taichi. "Here." 

Taichi looked at the small box curiously before opening it. He gasped at what he saw inside.

"Gods Yama …" Taichi had a funny feeling that tears were gathering in his eyes, but he couldn't care less. He looked up at his boyfriend and smiled. "I love it, it's beautiful."

"Really, you like it." Yamato sighed in relief. "I'm so glad. I couldn't think of anything to give you and then I saw this and it seemed so perfect, but I still wasn't sure that you'd like it —" He was cut off in his ramblings by Taichi's passionate kiss.

Yamato could taste the salty tears on Taichi's lips.

"Thank you Yama," Taichi breathed after the long loving kiss. "Could you put it on?"

"Sure." Yamato took the golden rose pendant out of the box and fastened the clip of the chain securely in place. The pendant flashed brilliantly on it's resting place just above the opening of Taichi's sky-blue silk shirt. "Perfect," he grinned.

"Just like you." Taichi kissed Yamato once more. "I love you."

"And I will always love you." Yamato kissed Taichi in return.

Taichi smiled up at his boyfriend and wiped away the remnants of his tears. "We should get inside." He turned around in Yamato's embrace to open his apartment door.

It was completely dark and silent inside.

"My parents must have gone out." Taichi closed the door behind them.

"Shouldn't Hikari be back by now?"

"Yeah, she should." Yamato could feel Taichi's glare. "She better not be over at your brother's unsupervised!"

"Relax, Tai-chan, I'm sure that mum's there." Yamato grabbed Taichi again and held him close. "Just be glad she's not here right now." He licked lightly at Taichi's throat, delighting in the feel of Taichi's body shivering uncontrollably under him.

"Gods, Yama." Taichi's voice was hoarse with desire.

Suddenly there was a loud crash heard from another room. The boys jumped apart.

"What was that?"

"Your cat? Or maybe Hikari's in bed."

Taichi shook his head. "No, it didn't sound like that." He started creeping along the dark hallway with Yamato following close behind.

"It was probably nothing, Tai."

"Or it could be something serious." Taichi grabbed Yamato's hand and led him into the living room when they were suddenly blinded by bright light.

"SURPRISE!"

Taichi and Yamato blinked a few times before they could recognise the forms of their siblings and friends.

"What's this?" Taichi asked in confusion.

"A surprise party," Hikari answered with an 'are you really that blind?' look.

"I got that, but what for?"

Hikari just hit her head with the palm of her hand in frustration. "For your anniversary you idiot! Do not tell me you forgot!"

Taichi glared at her indignantly. "Of course not! What did you think we were doing tonight! I booked a table at one of _the_ best restaurants in town then took Yama to a play he'd been dying to see, but had been sold out for months, then we took a walk down by the lake on our way home."

"Why don't you just tell them everything that happened." Yamato glared slightly.

Taichi grinned back at him. "Some things are meant to be kept private."

"Like that scene in front of the door?" Takeru grinned as the two boys blushed bright red. "I'm sure that Taichi didn't tell us everything."

"You better believe it," Yamato muttered and everyone laughed.

"What exactly was it that crashed, Kari?"

"Oh, that was Davis. He and Ken were getting a bit carried away and he knocked over the lamp table by accident. Luckily nothing was broken, but he did almost give us away."

"Lucky I did, cause otherwise Tai and Matt would never have made it to the living room." Daisuke stuck his tongue out at Hikari.

The two boys blushed again.

"He's probably right you know," Yamato agreed, looking away. "Tai-chan tends to get carried away at times."

"Don't you mean he tends to carry you away at times." Takeru grinned as Yamato tried to hit him on the back of his head and failed. "Or are you the one carrying Taichi?" Yamato proceeded to chase his smirking younger brother around the living room while everyone else laughed at the two of them. Someone turned the music on and the party then got started.

***

Later than night, or early the next morning, Taichi lay in his bed, curling his fingers through the sleepy Yamato's hair. He thought back on the present that Hikari and the others had given them for an anniversary gift.

_"Tai, this is from all of us. It bears with it all of our good will and hopes for you and Yamato." Hikari handed him a small box._

Taichi looked at it curiously as he had Yamato's present earlier then opened the lid. His and Yamato's eyes opened wide as they saw what was inside it.

"Hikari," Taichi gasped, unable to take his eyes off the pair of golden rings.

"I don't know what to say." Yamato studied the intricate pattern of vines that twisted their way around the ring to a point where they met up and formed the crests of Courage and Friendship, joined together by a single rose with a ruby imbedded in the centre. Just like Taichi's golden pendant.

"You don't have to say anything," Takeru smiled, being serious for once. "Your expressions are enough to show how much you like our gift."

"Like can't possibly explain how we feel," Yamato lifted his eyes and smiled warmly at his brother. "Thank you Takeru." He embraced his brother, then Hikari. "Thanks Kari." He then turned to all the other in turn and embraced all of them. "Thank you everyone."

"You're not going to turn completely mushy on us now are you Matt?" Daisuke asked, still blushing from the hug he received from the blond boy.

"No, but I am." Taichi threw himself on everyone as Yamato did, though his tears were unrestrained. "Thank you all so much. You don't know what this means to us."

"We have an inkling," Koushiro smiled and looked at Jyou, who blushed slightly and smiled.

"More than an inkling." Mimi placed her arms around Sora's waist and smiled at the two of them. "Go on, put them on."

Taichi gently picked up one of the rings and held Yamato's hand. He looked inside and noticed some inscription. It read: bound forever, Yamato and Taichi.

_Taichi smiled and placed it on Yamato's finger. "Forever Yama."_

Yamato repeated the procedure with Taichi, smiling as he read the inscription also. "Forever Tai-chan."

"Tai-chan?" Yamato asked, looking up at his koi.

"Yeah Yama?"

"Make me a promise."

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll always love me."

Taichi kissed Yamato's forehead softly. "I promise that I'll always love you no matter what may come."

"Thank you." Yamato took Taichi's hand in his and gently kissed the tips of his fingers.

They fell asleep there, fingers intertwined, their golden rings glinting in the starlight shining through the window, remembering the promise and holding it for the soulmates.

__

AN: Fluffy! Yay, lots of romantic moments for you before I hit you with the angsty dramatic stuff.

Yes, unfortunately, not even my fluffiest fic could get away without me adding a dramatic plot to it. The next part to this I will write will have angsty moments, so beware.

Until then, I hoped this tided you over. Hope you enjoyed.

Laters.


End file.
